


Grief

by mamfywritings1234



Series: Musical Evil [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Hallucinations, Mental Health Issues, Suicide, im so sorry, richard missed his meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamfywritings1234/pseuds/mamfywritings1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Grief from the Devil's Carnival. Richard misses a few doses of his medication that was given to him after his sisters death, with withdrawals and major depression how could he decipher reality from his minds universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, Goldengal1234 here, and I'm sorry. Richard is a precious baby and he deserves so much more than what he gets. Not like I made this fanfiction any better than what happens, but that's what inspiration does to you. I was reading up on the characters of resident evil and I learned that Richard had a baby sister, who was basically murdered in front of him (this caused his whole I'll protect you at any cost hero complex aka why he jumped in front of Jill when Yawn went to eat her), and I was like "How can I not use this to ruin peoples days?" and with Grief stuck in my head that's how this fanfiction came to be. Enjoy.  
> This was not read before hand by any body to proof read it so I'll apologize now for any mistakes with tenses or spellings and what not.

"Swing from my limb, render your teeth

The more that you share, the deeper it is

Two little hands, push the chair from your feet

Drown in your beautiful grief"

\- _Grief_

(sung by Terrance Zdunich as "Lucifer" in The Devil's Carnival)

_Everything is FINE. Everything WILL be fine._ Richard continued to repeat in his head. He had forgotten his pill bottles in his S.T.A.R.S. locker and has missed two doses already. _Everything will be fine, it's been years since the incident, surely I don't need the medication now? Yeah I don't need it. I'm fine._ The blonde convinced himself.

   He walked to his bedroom determined to finish reading his book on his spare time off. _Captain Wesker and Captain Enrico sure don't let us have any free time, do they have lives?_ He grabbed his book from the night stand and laid on his bed, propped up so he could read his book comfortably. He relaxed while reading, letting the stress from the past week go, and soon after starting his book the man fell into a much needed sleep.

 When Richard had woken up he couldn't believe how long he had slept. _I started reading at about 5:30 it's already three in the morning?_ "Damn..." He placed his book back on the night stand and deciding that he was parched, started to walk in the direction of the kitchen.

   Upon arrival to the tiny apartment kitchen, he had seen a shadow pass in the corner of his eye, and positive it was nothing he continued on his mission for a drink. He made himself a glass of water and while gulping it down he saw another movement, though twisted from the shape of the glass. He finished his drink and set the glass down by the sink in preparation to wash the next day. "Hello?" He called out.

   He received no response in his supposedly empty house. He walked towards the doorway that led to his living room and heard a young girls giggle, reminding him of a much happier time when his family was still alive.

   He walked through the door to enter his living space and instead of seeing his current living room, he was shoved into the past. A large white room filled his eyesight the elements of it like his families old living room: an open view to the balcony upstairs; the white, black, and grey theme to the large space; and the weird island in the middle of the room that hung from the ceiling. It hung low enough from the actual ceiling for them to attempt to get on top of, but high enough that the average man could walk underneath. It was an odd piece and he never understood why his parents had it built that way.

   Richard gazed around the familiar room wondering why he had a sweet feeling of happiness mixed with a bile tasting feeling of dread. This was his home right? Why such an awful uneasy feeling? He saw his sister run across the second floor balcony and down the stairs. He smiled at the little girls face when she came bouncing up to him. He picked her up and held her; she was only seven, and he was around twelve right? Why was he so tall? _Maybe I had hit puberty early?_ He thought to himself.

   "Richie!" the young girl squealed. “Want to play Catch Me?"

   "Sure," he replied, "Basic rules right? Whoever gets caught has to do whatever the other wants correct?" He smiled at the beautiful young girl; she had curly brown hair, pretty pale skin, and eyes like no other. Though something seemed off... The color wasn't right in her eyes, they were much brighter before... Now they looked... Dead.

_That's because she is dead remember? Your parents were murdered during the night in their room by the strange man you let into the house. She was murdered right in front of your eyes, how do you not remember, you useless piece of trash?_

   Richard ignored that voice he was hearing, it was wrong. Obviously his sister was alive, she was right there.

   "Yep those are the rules, Richie! Look at you being smart and stuff!" She giggled again, "Now put me down so we can start the game okay?"

   Richard laughed as he set the girl down and they walked ten spaces away from each other. They both counted to ten out loud, him staying in the space he walked to while she ran off to get out of his reach. Once the numbers were done he turned around to spot her, looking suspiciously at every nook and cranny of his home. He then spotted the rope they kept connected to the island hanging from the ceiling, and grinned. It was out of place, they always hid it from there parent's because neither of them were really allowed on top of it.

   He grabbed a chair from the kitchen and stood up on it to reach the edge of the island and he saw his sister sitting in the center. "Ha! See you!"

   _Yeah you saw her, screaming out for your help as that strange man blew her brains out. You stood there frozen, you fucking coward. You stupid fucking coward. All of their deaths were your fault. Useless. You could have saved them all, you know? But you didn't._

   The girl smiled, "But can you catch me before I catch you?" She stood up on the island platform and grabbed the end of the rope, and began to tie it in a series of knots. Richard attempted to climb up without the assistance of the rope, and before he could make it a quarter of the way up his sister threw the rope over his head and around his neck. Distracted by the sudden rope around his neck his sister put her arms around his neck and giggled once again. "Caught you!"

   He made an annoyed face, "Again? Come on! You cheated!"

   "No, I caught you! You gotta do what I say now!" The little child climbed down his body to safely get on the floor. Richard followed her down, standing on the chair he got to climb up. "You gotta stay there, Richie."

   "Aw, come on let me down."

   "No, I don't want you to leave me again."

   "I left you?" He questioned.

   "Yeah don't you remember? You left me with that strange man." She replied to him.

   "I did?"

   "Yep, and now you can't ever leave me again!" She smiled, “We can play games all the time now!" And she pushed the chair out from underneath his feet.

   Richard came to reality for those last few seconds. _This is it. Why did I leave her?_ The chair no longer there to keep him safe from his death; the rope he doesn't remember tying tightened around his neck. As he began to lose oxygen he could have sworn that he saw a young girl and two adults stand by the over turned chair.

Richard left the world with his body to be found by his close friends from both S.T.A.R.S Alpha and Bravo teams.


End file.
